Walt Disney Home Entertainment Coming Soon/Now Available IDs
1990-1991 Bumper: On a black background we see the words "Coming To" fly down and "Theatres" fly up and connected together. Then they sparkle and shine. FX/SFX: The sparkling and shining. Music/Sounds: The 1989 Feature Presentation jingle, while Grant Goodeve announces "Coming to theatres from Walt Disney Pictures." On the 1991 VHS of White Fang, someone announces "Coming to theatres soon." Availability: Seen on the Walt Disney Classics 1990 print of Peter Pan. It also appeared on the 1991 print of White Fang. Scare Factor: Low; the fast and sudden flying of the words may catch some off guard. 1991 Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "COMING TO THEATERS FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES" in white. "COMING TO THEATERS" and "WALT DISNEY PICTURES" are above and below "FROM" respectively. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Mark Elliot provides the voice-over. Availability: Can only be seen on the Walt Disney Classics 1991 print of The Jungle Book. Scare Factor: Minimal, the dark background and the announcer will startle some. 1992 "Coming Only to Theaters this 1992 Holiday Season" Bumper: Same as the 1991 FP bumper, but the text reads "Coming Only to Theatres this 1992 Holiday Season". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A trumpet note, following with a triumphant fanfare ("Fanfare to the Modern Man 3" by Richard Hill, from the Bruton Music library, album BRG 09 - The Will To Win). Mark Elliot then announces, "Coming only to movie theatres this 1992 holiday season: the newest Disney animated classic from Walt Disney Pictures." Music/Sound Variants: On 101 Dalmatians, only the announcer is head. Availability: Scarce; the music variant is found on Beauty and the Beast, while the silent variant can only be found on 101 Dalmatians. Scare Factor: Minimal for the regular version. Some viewers may be startled by Mark Elliot's V/O coming in all of a sudden, but it's otherwise harmless. Lowered for the musical version, as the music is rather catchy. 1992 (Alternative) Bumper: On a black background, we see the words, "Coming To Theatres For Thanksgiving 1992 From Walt Disney Pictures". This was shown after a preview for Aladdin. Variant: On The Great Mouse Detective, the lines are double-spaced. FX/SFX: None. This is a still logo. Music/Sounds: None. This is a silent logo Availability: Seen on the 1992 prints of The Great Mouse Detective and Beauty and the Beast. Scare Factor: None. 1993 (V1) Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "COMING TO THEATRES THIS FALL FROM THE WALT DISNEY STUDIOS" in a yellow font used for The Nightmare Before Christmas. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on the 1993 prints of Pinocchio and Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey. Scare Factor: Minimal. The font is kind of spooky-looking. 1993 (V2) Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "COMING TO THEATRES FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES" in white. "FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES" is arranged below "COMING TO THEATRES". This was shown before a preview for The Lion King. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on some prints of Aladdin. Scare Factor: None. 1993-1994 Bumper: On a black background, we see the words "COMING FOR SUMMER 1994 FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES" (on Aladdin) or "COMING TO THEATRES FOR SUMMER 1994 FROM WALT DISNEY PICTURES" (on The Fox and the Hound) in red (Aladdin) or light red (The Fox and the Hound). Both are shown after a preview for The Lion King. FX/SFX: None. Variant: On The Fox and the Hound, the color on the text is a little brighter. Music/Sounds: None (Aladdin) or the end theme of the preview (The Fox and the Hound). Availability: The former variant is seen on the 1993 print of Aladdin, and the latter variant is seen on the 1994 print of The Fox and the Hound. Scare Factor: None to low. The darkness of the text may startle some, but it's nothing compared to the next logo.... 1994-1999 Bumper: We see a dark, or navy blue background, and there is one of the following clip ons, and then, after they zoom in, a white flash appears, and there are the clip on words. After the announcer is done saying the words, it fades out. Variant: On the two Disney Interactive clip-ons, the font is slightly different. FX/SFX: The zoom in, and the white flash. Music/Sounds: A whooshing sound following a white flash, and a short trumpet fanfare. The announcer, Brian Cummings saying one of the following clip-ons: Clip-ons: *Coming Soon To Theaters *Now In Theaters *Now Available On Videocassette *Now Available To Own On Videocassette *Coming Soon To Videocassette *Coming Soon To Own On Videocasette *Now Available On CD & Cassette *Look for This Soundtrack *Coming Soon From Disney Interactive *Now Available From Disney Interactive *Stay Tuned After The Feature *Feature Presentation Music/Sounds Variant: On the Disney Interactive clip-ons (Now Available From and Coming Soon From) the orchestral hit is held for longer and what sounds like a choir note replaces the regular quiet note. Availability: Uncommon now; was common back in the 90s on almost all Disney, Buena Vista, Miramax, Dimension, Touchstone, and Hollywood tapes. Scare Factor: Same as the FP logo of the time, the flash combined with the somewhat scary music may scare over a few. But none to minimal (or maybe low) if you're used to it. 1996-1999 Nicknames: "Walt Disney Company Intro", "New Excitement From Disney" Bumper: Carrying on from the usual introduction from WDHV at the time, we see a movie theater with the curtains coming up, revealing a screen with the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo, with Tinkerbell flying over and using her magic to start the preview for the movie. The screen on the movie theater comes up close to us, taking up the entire screen, and the trailer begins. Trivia: It's nickname comes from the fact that it's part of the 1996 Walt Disney Company Intro you usually see at the beginning of Disney tapes from 1996 to 2000. Variants: *On the 1996 VHS releases of Oliver And Company and The Aristocats, the announcer says "Here's a special preview of Disney's next motion picture/animated masterpiece." On The Aristocats, there is also a brief scene of a man's hand drawing character designs for Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame before this bumper is shown, and the WDMC music is instead replaced with a brief orchestral piece common on many pre-preview logos on Disney tapes from the period, followed by the music for the trailer. *On some 1998 tapes like Hercules, The announcer says "Join us NOW for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures!" FX/SFX: The curtains coming up, Tinkerbell flying, the screen zooming into the screen. Seems to be a mix of live-action and 2D animation. Cheesy Factor: The animation for Tinkerbell was obviously recycled from the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo. Music/Sounds: The last few notes of the Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo, going into the music for the trailer. An announcer (Beau Weaver) can be heard saying, "Join us for a special preview from Walt Disney Pictures." Availability: Seen on most Disney tapes of movies from 1996 to 1999. It's only on tapes with the Walt Disney Company Intro. Scare Factor: None. 1998 Bumper: We fade into a screen that has a yellow box in the upper-left corner and a cerulean blue box at the bottom half of the screen. Just as we fade in, blue text that reads "coming soon to theaters" (with "theaters" in a slightly larger font, placed below "coming soon to") fades onto the screen in the yellow box. The "Walt Disney Pictures" logo (with the "PICTURES" text more closely packed-into each other) fades in on the blue box at the bottom. As this all happens, blue-tinted pictures of film used for movie cameras can be seen cycling in the box in the upper-right corner of the screen. FX/SFX: The cycling pictures of film, the text for both boxes text fading in. Music/Sounds: Just the announcer --Brian Cummings-- saying his line: "Coming soon to theaters from Walt Disney Pictures." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen only on the VHS tape of The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: Low. Some may be surprised by the fast-paced nature of the bumper. Late 1999-2006 Bumper: We see one of the following clip-ons come down. There is a pink rectangle line on the top, golden lines moving in from every side and a gold rectangle line with a very similar concept to Disney's 1999 Feature Presentation logo. Film reels are found slowly spinning in the blue-tinted background. Clip-ons: •Coming Soon To Theaters •Coming Soon To Theaters From Disney & Pixar •Coming Soon To Own On Video & DVD •Coming Soon To Own On Video •Now Available To Own On Video & DVD •Now Available To Own On Video •Now Available On CD & Cassette •Now in Theaters •New From Disney Interactive •Join Us After The Movie •Feature Program FX/SFX: The coming down of the clip-on, the rectangles and lines moving in, and the spinning film reels. Variants: •On the 2006 DVD release of Cars (which is one of the last releases to feature this logo), there was a more detailed version where "Coming Soon to Theaters" appears to zoom out. It's only on the widescreen version; the full screen version uses the regular version instead. •DVD releases have text added to the bottom-left corner that reads "Press MENU to play movie or to select other options". There are two variants for the "Coming Soon To Theaters From Disney & Pixar" clip-on: •The font is bolder and slightly narrower: "Coming Soon" is above the gold rectangle, "To Theaters" is in said rectangle and "From Disney & Pixar" (with "From" smaller) is arranged below the rectangle. •"Coming Soon to Theaters" (now in the normal font) is arranged above the gold rectangle and "From Disney & Pixar" (in the font used for the Sneak Peek ID of the time) is in said rectangle. Music/Sounds: A flat, if somber-sounding, synth theme and Brian Cummings announcing the clip-on. Music/Sounds Variants: The "Disney Interactive" variation doesn't have the announcer. Availability: Seen on 1999 through 2004 VHS releases and on most Disney DVDs. The "Disney & Pixar" variant only appears on Toy Story 2 and Monsters, Inc. The "Disney Interactive" variant is seen on Who Framed Roger Rabbit and Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins. The "Now in Theaters" variant can be found on Bringing Down the House. Scare Factor: Just like the 1999 through 2004 Feature Presentation, it's low due to the sudden appearance of the flat music. 2001-2005 (Playhouse Disney variant) Bumper: On an orange, blue, green, or yellow background. we see one of the following clip-ons in a childish font transition onto the screen Clip-ons: •Coming Soon To Theaters •Coming Soon To Own On Video & DVD •Now Available To Own On Video & DVD •Coming Soon To Own On Video •Now Available To Own On Video •Feature Program FX: The handprints appearing on the screen, the clip-on transitioning onto the screen Music/Sounds: A childish tune, with Brian Cummings announcing the clip-on Availability: Seen on children's videos from Disney, Such as Playhouse Disney videos, Very Merry Christmas: Sing Along Songs, and the 2001 reprint of A Very Hungry Caterpillar Scare Factor: TBA 2000s (Buena Vista/Miramax) Bumper: On a background with one of the colors from the last logo (except for the blue one), we see animated white rectangles in the background with one of the following clip-ons appearing all over the screen, then the clip on transitions to the center of the screen and the clip-on shines, then zooms out and then in with a ripple effect. Brian Cummings announces the clip-on Clip-ons: •Coming Soon To Theaters •Coming Soon To Own On Video & DVD •Now Available To Own On Video & DVD •Now Available To Own On Video •Now Available On CD •New From Disney Interactive •Feature Program •Join Us After The Program FX: The clip-ons appearing on the screen, the rectangles moving Variant: The "New From Disney Interactive" variant doesn't have the ripple effect and the words just zoom out from the center Music/Sounds: A hip hop techno theme with Brian Cummings announcing the clip-on Music/Sounds variants: •On the "Now Available On CD" variant, it uses a different theme with a piano tune at the beginning and then a hip-hop like jingle with 4 notes at the end •The "New From Disney Interactive Variant" has a jingle that sounds a little bit different, but similar to the beginning of the regular music Availability: Seen on Buena Vista/Miramax VHS releases aimed at kids and teens such as Pokemon movies, Spider-Man movies, and Power Rangers movies. The "Now Available On CD" variant and the "New From Disney Interactive" variant can be seen on "Power Rangers Wild Force: Lion Hearts". The "Join Us After The Program" variant can be seen on the screener VHS of Pokemon Heroes (oddly, that tape also uses the 1999-2006 FP bumper), and the regular VHS of Pokemon: Jirachi Wish Maker Scare Factor: TBA 2006, Early 2008- Bumper: We see one of "Coming Soon" or "Now Available" clip-ons zooming out from the far right corner, and instead of a movie cinema tape, we get gears. FX/SFX: The clip-ons zooming out, and the gears running clockwise. Music/Sounds: There is a gentle music. Availability: Common; found on DVD releases such as Pixar's Up and Toy Story 3 and the Disney animated release The Princess and the Frog, among others. Scare Factor: Minimum. International Variants 1991-1993 Bumper: On a blue background, we see the words "COMING SOON TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU", "NOW SHOWING AT A CINEMA YOU" or "COMING TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU THIS SUMMER". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare. Scare Factor: None. 1993 Bumper: On a blue gradient background, we see the words "Coming this Autumn to a cinema near you" in a yellow font. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Rare, Only seen on the 1993 Release of Peter Pan. Scare Factor: None. 1994 (A) Bumper: On a blue background, we see the words "NOW SHOWING AT A CINEMA NEAR YOU". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: John Sachs says "Look out for this feature, now showing at a cinema near you." Availability: Extremely rare. Only seen on the 1994 UK VHS of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Scare Factor: TBA 1994 (B) Bumper: On a blue/purple gradient background, we see the words "COMING SOON TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: John Sachs says "Watch out for this feature presentation coming soon to a cinema near you." Availability: Extremely rare. Only seen on the 1994 UK VHS of Aladdin. Scare Factor: TBA. 1995-1996 Bumper: On a purplish-blue background we see the words "COMING TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU" FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Same as the one above with John Sachs saying "Watch out for this feature presentation coming soon to a cinema near you." Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on VHS Releases like The Lion King and Pinocchio Scare Factor: TBA. 1996-1998 Coming_Soon_to_a_cinema_Near_You_Disney_1996_ID.png Now_Showing_at_a_cinema_Near_You_Disney_1996_ID.png Bumper: On purple background, we see the words "Coming soon to a cinema near you" or "Now showing at a cinema near you" in orange, the text shines. FX/SFX: The shining of the text. Music/Sounds: John Sachs reading the text. Availability: Seen on many PAL VHSes such as Pocahontas, Toy Story (Original Release), 101 Dalmatians (1961 Version) and Flubber. Scare Factor: Low 1998-2000 Coming_Soon_to_a_cinema_Near_You_Disney_1999_ID.png Now_Showing_at_a_cinema_Near_You_Disney_1999_ID.png Bumper: On a blue background we see the words "COMING TO A CINEMA NEAR YOU" or "NOW SHOWING AT A CINEMA NEAR YOU" Cheesy Factor: Same as the 1995 Bumper but the background is entirely blue and the text is still in its original font has no shadow. FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: None Availability: Very rare. Seen on many UK VHSes such as Mulan, Toy Story (Collector's Edition 1999 Release), Mighty Joe Young and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride. Scare Factor: None